One Day
by BittersweetXDInsanity
Summary: "No one understands why I love Katniss Everdeen. Of course, that might be because no one knows I love her. But perhaps no one understands because I myself can't truly grasp the reason why I love her so much." Peeta reflects on his childhood memories of Katniss. Written for Prompts in Panem Everlark challenge (Tumblr), Day one (Primrose). Oneshot!


One Day

By BittersweetXDInsanity

Summary: "No one understands why I love Katniss Everdeen. Of course, that might be because no one knows I love her. I didn't go around telling everyone, and I like to think I do a pretty good job of hiding my feelings. But perhaps no one understands because I myself can't truly grasp the reason why I love her so much." Peeta reflects on his childhood memories of Katniss.

Note: This takes place immediately following when Peeta and Katniss get reaped for the 74th Hunger Games.

WARNING: Mentions child abuse.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one understands why I love Katniss Everdeen.

Of course, that might be because no one knows I love her. I didn't go around telling everyone, and I like to think I do a pretty good job of hiding my feelings. But perhaps no one understands because I myself can't truly grasp the reason why I love her so much.

It started with her singing the valley song. Her voice is honey; sweet, healing, and sticks with you. As I listened to her sirens song, I was pulled deeper and deeper under her spell. Like the birds outside the window, I was silent, unable to do anything but listen. By the time the song was over, I was a goner. Even at five years old, I knew I loved her.

I know, I know. It's ridiculously cheesy. But I swear that it's the truth.

I remember coming home that day, so excited to tell my family about her. I was so happy when I shouted out that I knew who I was going to marry. But of course, the joy didn't last. The minute my mom heard I liked a girl from the seam, she flipped. She started yelling about the things a poor girl would do to get into a good family like ours, and how seam scum would never be worthy of her sons. I didn't understand what she was saying at the time, but it still hurt that she didn't approve of my 'future wife'. My dad tried calming her down. He said, "Lilith, he's just a kid. He'll grow out of it."

He was wrong.

Ever since the first day of school, I paid close attention to Katniss Everdeen. I would watch her in class, memorize how she looked, and follow her when she walked home. One day, I even stole a fancy cupcake from the bakery to give to her. But by the time I walked to school, I had already chickened out. I ended up giving it to Delly instead.

If Katniss ever noticed my creepy behavior, she didn't show it. She just sat at the front of the class, silent as always. I continued to watch her, waiting for the perfect opportunity to make a move. It stayed like that for a long time.

It wasn't until we were eleven years old that I had my first real interaction with Katniss. It was a horrible day; all grey skies and rain. While every merchant kid was tucked inside their warm homes, Katniss wandered through the rain, holding a bundle of old clothes. I remember the creaking sound of her rummaging through garbage cans, followed by my mom shrieking at her to get off our lawn. I ran to the window and spotted Katniss leaning against a tree, starving and helpless. The next part went by in flashes: Burning the bread that I had been baking in the oven, my mom smacking me with a rolling pin, going outside to give the bread to the pigs, but tossing the burnt loaves to Katniss instead.

The next day at school, she glowed. I'm not sure if it was the bread, or something more. A part of me wants to believe that it was I who helped her rise from the depths of despair, and become something close to okay. But I never did ask her about that day, let alone talk to her in general. It simply went back to the way things were before, me noticing everything about her, and her doing the opposite. It was as if that rainy spring day never happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I used to I let myself imagine a story for us. The one I would write if I could.

_One day, Peeta finally spoke to Katniss. The two of them began to spend time with each other, laughing and willing the rest of the world away. He taught her how to bake, and she sang for him. He was able to do so much more then throw her a couple of burnt loaves of bread. He kept her safe, and together they were happy, whispering always in the darkness. They lost themselves in love and nothing else mattered._

But even in my version of what should've happened, I couldn't change the horrible reality of the world we live in. I couldn't alter how our story would end.

_All was wonderful until the day they got reaped for the 74th Hunger Games. _

I can only hope that she will one day get the happily ever after she deserves.


End file.
